The present invention generally relates to tape end detecting devices for detecting the ends of a cassette tape, and more particularly to a device for detecting a tape-end when the entire cassette tape within the tape cassette is taken up by a take-up reel or when the tape on a supply reel cannot travel further.
Conventionally, as a tape end detecting device for detecting that the entire tape within the tape cassette is taken up by the take-up reel or that the tape on the supply reel cannot travel further, there was a device comprising a light-emitting element which projects within a space within a recordind and/or reproducing apparatus for loading the tape cassette, and a light-receiving element provided beside the tape cassette loading space. In this conventional tape end detecting device, the light-emitting element relatively enters within the loaded tape cassette. Accordingly, it was necessary to provide space in the tape cassette for allowing the light-emitting element to enter within the tape cassette, in addition to the space required for accommodating the tape. Therefore, this need to provide additional space in the tape cassette for the light-emitting element caused problems in downsizing the tape cassette.